codename_mutantfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics
Player Perspective Combat v1 Codename mutant will have combat (and also movement) system based on AP(Action Points). Player will have some amount AP based on his character statistics, this amount will be his maximum possible AP. Every action like shooting or making evasive movemnt will drain some amount of AP depending on movement type or action type (also weapon , attack mode etc.). Every amount of time you will regenerate portion of your max AP. AP will only regenerate if you are standing still, when you are moving you will not regenerate any AP (but you will be able to move). Player is going to be able chosoe from three diffrent stances. Run stance, normal stance and crouch stance. In Run stance you will be moving faster, but this stance will drain your AP slowly. In normal stance movement does not cost any AP, but you wont regenrate any AP. Crouch stance will imrpove your hit chance, but any movement will cost extra AP, because your chracter will have to change from crouch to stand and then back. Change between stances will cost small amount of AP. For combat, player will have aviable big amount of weapons (mele and range), eatch will have different behavior. Attack action will cost amount of AP. Amount of consumed AP wil depend on weapon and on used weapon mode. In game on UI you will se crosshair(range weapon have will have visible trajectory of projectile), that will give you information, where is your weapon aiming and help you hit enemy. v2 RPG Leveling Your chracter will gain experience (xp) for: killing any enemy, completing quests, exploring new areas, succesful use of abilities (unlock, demolish, speach etc.) and you will gain experince on special occasions like completing all quests in town, For each level you will need bigger amount of xp. At this point there is maximum level 100, but you should not be able to reach this limit (It is possible but it will be very time consuming). You should be able to finish game with level 35-40. Reputation In game there are several faction, which will change their behavior to you accroding to your current reputation to them. You can raise or lower reputation by completing quests (you can gain or loose reputation depending on the quest), killing certain enemy can also change your reputation. You will se change of reputation in your log. Every comunity/town wil also have something similar to reputation, that can change poeple behavior according to current reputation. If they like you, they can give you quests, that you will not be able normally gain. On the other hand someone else can give you another quest, because he heard that you do not like that comunity (and probabbly he do not like it either, so you can make trouble together). Decisions and consequences Every decision will have impact in the world, some doors will close and some doors wil open (or maybe not :) ). You must take responsiblity of the consequences of your actions, and you can be sure, there will be plenty. It wil not be static world, time will have role in story and state of the game. If someone will need help with bandits and you will try complete this quest at the end of the game, there is possibility that the bandits will kill him and rob his home (and you will not be able to help him ro do any other quests from him). Post-apocalyptic world is harsh and the same rules apply in the game. Character creation and character stats Character System Traveling/Movement Map Map will be accessible via hotkey.The world will be contain 3 world maps. (Region 1 - East Germany, Region 2 - West Germany + Netherland + East England , Region 3 - South Germany + Switzerland) You will be able to travel to another region from special points at borders. At start content of map will be hidden. Map will have feature called "Unknow Fog", which will cover unknow areas. You will remove this fog by exploring these areas. You will have to explore every place only once to remove fog . Player will have certain radius, which will remove fog at map. Size of radius may vary depending on players stats. Real-time travel and Road(Fast) travel You will be able to travel around world normally as you would do in any other common open world game. In addition you will be able to use feature called "Road Travel", which will allow you faster travel on map. You will simply open map and then click on part of road, where you want to travel and the road travel will begin. It not going to be instant, but it will be mutch faster than normal walk. There is a chance that during road travel you will encounter someone or something interesting. You can only road travel to parts of road that is not covered in fog. Hints In game there will be many hints, that can help you on your quest/journey or just give you more information about world around you. Some hints will be general and you wont need any special skill to found them. Some hints will change depedning on skill check of your Soft Skills. More skills in specific skill will give you mreo information that can help you. This will be very helpfull mostly on side quests. You will gain some soft skill points every level. You will also be able to gain soft skills via special interaction. For example talking with computer geek about specific topic can inccrease electronics soft skill or check medicine magazine in hospital can increae your doctor soft skills. It is called soft skills because it not goging to help cure wounds and etc. Soft skills also can help solve quest in diffrent ways. Items Weapons Armors Other Shops and Merchants -